1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an optical fiber body holder, and more particularly to a fiber body holder that is toollessly, removably attachable to fiber optic equipment, is stackable with other fiber body holders, and provides strain relief for optical fibers. The fiber body holder removably attaches to the fiber optic equipment via an attachment feature, and includes a retainer assembly to toollesslly, releasably retain fiber bodies. The fiber body holder may be configured such that another fiber body holder may be toollessly, removably attached to the fiber body holder in a stacked orientation, thereby, expanding the capacity for the fiber optic equipment to releasably retain fiber bodies.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point.
One of the concerns in working with or installing optical fiber is the delicate nature of certain of the smaller diameter optical fiber, for example 250 μm fiber. This diameter of fiber is typically encountered in outside plant and other loose tube applications. Often this size fiber is spliced to another like fiber which can entail large loops of slack of this small diameter fiber. To help with this, installers often use a “fan-out body” which is a component in which, as an example, a 250 μm fiber may be inserted into a 900 μm fiber sleeve, thereby increasing the diameter of the workable fiber. Other types of fan-out bodies are available, including without limitation, one that may be used to convert 900 μm fibers to a ribbon cable. Additionally, other types of fiber bodies, for example, furcation bodies, may be used. Furcation bodies furcate, or separate, individual optical fibers from a fiber optic cable.